villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry and Marv
"Merry Christmas little fella, we know that you're in there, and that you're all alone!" Harry Lime and Marv Merchants aka The Wet Bandits are the main villains of the first two ''Home Alone ''films. They are robbers who rob money and cash, but are also very bad at their job as they are continually defeated by the child hero of the films known as Kevin - who would proceed to cause all manner of cartoon-like injury to the hapless criminals in defense of his home (at least in the first movie), the two robbers were amazingly determined though and kept on trying to break into the house and capture Kevin but simply continued to be defeated in a string of slapstick-inspired pranks and traps. Harry is played by Joe Pesci and Marv is played by Daniel Stern. Home Alone In the first film, Harry and Marv rob the houses around the neighborhood that are unoccupied and get infomation of their security systems by posing as police officers. Whilst robbing these houses they tend to leave the sink on, leading to the houses being flooded and the law enforcers knowing they are after the same men. However the McCallister household which is the biggest property in the neighborhood is their most anticipated target. However 8 year old child Kevin McCallister is home alone, and on Christmas Eve, Kevin overhears Harry and Marv discussing plans for breaking into his house. So as a response he sets up cartoon-like booby traps around the house. While trying to deliver the hit on Kevin's house, they fell into the traps Kevin planned out for them. Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin in one of the houses they've already broke into, and decided to pull the same tricks on him as retribution, but end up being knocked out by Kevin's old neighbor Marley, who then safely brings Kevin home while the police arrive and take Harry and Marv away to jail. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York They would later break out of jail in the second film during a prison riot, and planned to rob the local toy store of the money dedicated for a children's hospital and get revenge on Kevin, who has accidentally stumbled onto New York by getting onto the wrong flight. During their plot, they tried to pursue Kevin, but later hid away inside the toy store to make sure it is left unoccupied by the staff and customers on the night of Christmas Eve, so that they can steal the money undetected. Eventually, Kevin sets off the alarm by throwing a brick in one of the store's windows after taking pictures of them robbing, and the bandits are forced to pursue Kevin with the money across New York only to end up falling into Kevin's new traps. Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin again as he slips on some ice in the pavement after calling the police on a pay phone. Taking the chance to settle their score with him, the bandits take him into Central Park and intend to shoot him with a gun, but a pigeon lady (whom Kevin made friends with) saves the day by throwing bird feed at them, prompting the pigeons to attack the bandits. Kevin then took the chance to light up fireworks in order to catch the arriving police's attention. As a result, the police got hold of the bandits and the evidence of them robbing the store, and the bandits are sent back to jail again. Other Appearances They don't appear in the third film, but Marv would go on to appear in the fourth film. This time, however, without Harry (who is presumably still in jail), and instead with his mother Molly, and his new girlfriend, Vera, he plans to kidnap some royal people. Marv is played by French Stewart and Vera is played by Missi Pyle. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Comedy Movies Villains Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Scapegoat Category:Video Game Villains Category:Holiday movie villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Christmas villains Category:Home Alone Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Chris Columbus Villains